


One night

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blooming love?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kenta notices everything, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Nayuta fix your sleep schedule please, Swearing cuz Nayuta, but just a bit, fluff!, late night conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: It was yet another night for Reon in the GYRO sharehouse. He was studying while everyone is asleep, like always when he doesn't do his assignments. But what wasn't like usual were some new feelings and what happened after the door of Nayuta's room was opened...
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 31





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with NayuReon fluff!!!!
> 
> i was inspired by the GYROAXIA special voice drama #0, so you can imagine it as the continuation or just another night in the GYRO sharehouse, but with NayuReon fluff :)

It was night. Very late in the night, every normal person with no business would be already asleep, but not Reon. He had some things he had to study for, and they were way too many to let them for another day. Tonight was perfect, he didn't have rehearsals tomorrow and no classes too, so he decided to do his assignments tonight and fully spend the next day practising guitar. One would think that it's a waste when he finally has a day off, but for the hardworking Reon, playing his guitar was a form of relaxation. He enjoyed it so much he probably never felt tired when playing it for hours and hours. He loved playing guitar that much.

The only sound that could be heard in the empty living room was him scribbling some words and sentences that would serve later as his answer, everyone in the GYRO sharehouse was already asleep, even Nyankotarou was nowhere to be seen. He was wondering where that cat was sleeping.

Frankly, studying in this calm atmosphere was pretty good for him, it helped him concentrate even when his eyes threatened to close sometimes. It was quite late after all. He felt sleepy but he still could manage to stay awake and not fall asleep on the spot like Nayuta. It amazed him how fast he could fall asleep, to the point where he wondered if he was an old man...but he knew it wasn't the case of course, even if it would make him laugh quite a lot. He has been by Nayuta's side for quite a long time now even if he didn't really want to, and he knew how much he tends to push his limits forgetting to rest and eat sometimes. Reon had suffered many times because of this, and it's one of the reasons he's so competitive towards him, he hates losing to him and so he tires himself too, something that makes him suffer in a way. He really doubted he could survive without Kenta to take care of him. How did he manage to not collapse before he met Kenta, he didn't know.

-"Ah, this one's hard..."sighed Reon as he laid back on his chair, stretching for a bit and face up, giving up on answering the question written before him, "i'll eat something first and-"

Before Reon could finish his sentence, a slightly loud sound of a door opening disturbed the long silence that filled the spacious room. Reon was startled at first but when he recognized who it was, his heartbeat went back to normal and an annoyed confused look replaced the startled one as he spoke.

-"Nayuta..? why are you awake?"

-"Shut up Misono, you're too noisy." Grumbled Nayuta, messing his hair a bit in a attempt to chase his drowsiness away and headed towards the kitchen under Reon's furious eyes who, if not for all of the GYRO members sleeping, would've started fighting with him.

Nayuta's steps were slow, lazy, if not tired as he passed before Reon, his eyes reflected obvious tiredness and he barely kept them open. It was quite a rare sight, for he has always seen him either angry or annoyed. Seeing him like this was really rare and it actually reminded Reon that Nayuta is a human too, even if he tries to not show it, he gets tired, he gets hungry and he feels pain too. He is human after all. While thinking this, he couldn't stop his eyes from falling on Nayuta. Something....something about this Nayuta who just woke up attracted his eyes......He seemed ......soft....or something. He kept looking mindlessly at him not noticing the slight change in his heartbeat, wondering silently how it would feel to touch his messy hair which kind of reminded him of Nyankotarou's soft fur for some reason. Then his golden eyes found their way to Nayuta's face, and a slight discreet sigh escaped his lips when he saw how much he looked tired. He was going to ask about the reason he woke up when he looked like he was going to collapse at any given second, but refrained from it when he saw him opening the fridge.

 _Oh, right. He didn't eat dinner, he slept too early_. Reon sighed one more time, thinking that Nayuta should really do something about that messy sleep schedule of his. He just sleeps at any time he wants just like his 'i do what i want' personality, but it was too messy and it affected his meal times too sometimes, just like now, and he ends up waking up late in the night and looking through the fridge for some food.

_Wait....the fridge...?_

Nayuta stretched out his hand in order to fetch something to eat, but Reon's slightly loud and panicked voice stopped him.

-"Don't touch anything! i'll get the food so don't touch the fridge Nayuta!" Reon was reminded once again, after seeing Nayuta near the fridge of the two times he got in trouble because of the vocalist's unexpected clumsiness. Reon really didn't want to get accused again of breaking Kenta's wine bottle when it's clearly Nayuta's fault. He didn't want that so he sat up quickly, abandoning his assignment and hurried to where a blank faced Nayuta was standing, silently observing Reon as he took out a dish of Jingisukan from the fridge which was carefully left apart by Kenta for Nayuta and went to heat it.

Nayuta looked blankly at Reon. He honestly had no idea what he is doing, his mind was far too tired to think about it, if not for his stupid body needing nutrition, he wouldn't wake up this late in the night. Nayuta, a bit annoyed that he still lacked sleep looked at the the clock....it was 2 am. It was really late. Nayuta's tired eyes then shifted to Reon who seemed to be struggling to heat up whatever was in the dish he took out earlier, he couldn't clearly see his face as he was facing his back, but it seemed like he didn't sleep. His hair was still permed too.  
Looking around while waiting for the food and a bit curious about why was Reon still awake, Nayuta found something on the table of the living room. It was books and some papers scattered around, what seemed to be a pen and his phone.

 _Studying huh_ , Thought Nayuta, remembering that he should finish his assignment as early as he could too. He could've finished it if not for Ren sleeping too early and abandoning him in the middle of the assignment which couldn't be done with only one person. It was a group assignment but he somehow ended up with only Ren because he was bad at talking or something. Nayuta annoyed, clicked his tongue at the thought of having to work with Ren again tomorrow. He really didn't like to work with others, but what really annoyed him was how he just slept like he didn't have anything important to do. He'll make him apologize, just he waits.

-"Nayuta, the food's ready." Reon said as he passed by Nayuta who was brought back to reality by his words and followed him not without clicking his tongue again because he didn't want to be ordered around. But he was hungry, and the smell of meat helped him keep his mean words to him.

Reon, without thinking much placed Nayuta's food right next to his seat and sat, determined to finish this assignment tonight even if it costs him his sleep.  
Nayuta looked at the Jingisukan and then at Reon. Then back at the Jingisukan and once again looked at Reon. Something felt wrong. No, something disturbed Nayuta to be precise. But what? What is it that made his eyes blink twice in ....confusion? Was it really confusion that made him this...restless?

He didn't get it, and he didn't want to think about it either, he just wants to eat and go back to sleep so he sat beside Reon, only a few centimeters away from him and began eating silently. He chewed on his meat, trying his best to stay awake to at least finish his food and then sleep.

Reon, who was too focused on the hard question from earlier didn't notice Nayuta looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He found it weird to see Reon show this pensive face and looked at his paper, wondering just what kind of question can make him show such a serious not so unpleasant expression.

"Define attraction....." whispered Nayuta softly as he wondered why Reon was stuck in such a simple question. He put another mouthful of Jingisukan in his mouth.

 _Attraction_. _..huh..._ , Nayuta found himself looking at Reon. His eyes wandered between the top of his head where a wild strand of hair was, and his hands which were tapping restlessly on the table, a sign that he was struggling to find an answer.

Nayuta's head was filled with thoughts, thoughts related to Reon, only Reon. Reon, Reon and Reon.

_Fuck, not again._

Nayuta cursed in his head when he realized that once again he was thinking about Reon. It has been like this for the last two weeks. He had no idea how or why, but he always managed to think of him somehow at least twice or thrice a day. Reon's face, Reon's Eyes, Reon's hair, Reon's smile, Reon's voice, Reon...Reon...Reon... all he could think about right now was Reon and he hated him for that. He hated him for messing with his head and mind. Probably messed with his heart too. He hated this. He hated it very much. But he still couldn't take his eyes off Reon and he had no damn idea why.

He's just sleepy. Yeah, Nayuta was just sleepy. He was just so tired he couldn't bother to move his eyes away.

The vocalist of GYROAXIA finished his food and was going to leave to his bedroom. But he couldn't. His body felt heavier somehow, and his eyes which he kept open all this time started to close slowly as his breath became quieter and quieter. It wasn't that rare for Nayuta to fall asleep right after a good meal. It was in fact, usual. But he wished he could at least go to his room and sleep there.

-"Tch, whatever..." a whisper escaped his lips as he let himself be pulled into a nice needed sleep. Tired, he was really tired. He could barely think of anything other than sleep right now. So he gave up, and his body tilted to the side.

-"Wh-" A slight gasp was the only thing Reon could manage when he felt something warm bump against his neck. A shiver was inevitable at this contact and a racing heart was the only way to keep his sanity at this right moment. Slowly, and carefully, Reon turned his head to his right expecting already who it was but still looking because he had a hard time believing it. 

_Nayuta?!_

What was wrong with him, Reon didn't know. His head was too messy to notice that he just fell asleep and that nothing was wrong and needed this much panic. But he couldn't help it. The sensation he felt in his neck was too strange for him, he was never this close to Nayuta, to anybody actually, and it made his mind and body react in a very exaggerated way, coloring his cheeks with a deep red and making his heart lose its usual tempo to compete with light's speed.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Once again, Breathe in, breathe out._

Reon tried, but it didn't work that much, probably because of Nayuta's warm breath tingling his neck. While he was thinking of a way to calm himself down, and get out of this very uncomfortable situation, a pleasant sweet smell penetrated his nose. He instinctively turned to where this smell came from, only to be greeted by Nayuta's fluffy hair.

Seconds passed, one second, five seconds, twenty five seconds till a whole minute passed and Reon was still fighting the temptation to touch his hair. He always wondered what it would feel like to touch his hair. The way it looked like that, messy but still kind of neat without even being styled had always made him curious. So, giving in to his one kind of a desire, Reon hesitantly lifted his right hand up, and put it carefully and softly on Nayuta's head not wanting to wake him up. 

_It's soft.....unexpected...._

The strands of silverish white soft hair mingling with his fingers was far too pleasant of a feeling to make him let go. He slowly ran his fingers through Nayuta's hair, as he gazed upon his peaceful sleeping face which he never saw before, and if he did, it could never be from this close. Reon has probably lost his mind. He was right now soflty caressing the hair of the person he's supposed to hate most in this world. He was gazing at him as if he was the most expensive and precious treasure in the universe. Yeah, this is definitely not the look you give to a person you hate. Reon was too captivated by Nayuta's sleeping face he didn't listen to his own thoughts. They were telling him to stop. That it wasn't like him. That it would be bad if he woke up and saw him doing this. But he really couldn't listen to his thoughts. What he was doing right now was far more important to him.

And then. Suddenly. Out of nowhere, Reon's body moved on its own. Closing his eyes slowly as he got close to Nayuta's head, Reon placed his half closed lips on his head. For ten long seconds, enjoying and taking in his scent as he slowly caressed his hair, not stopping for even a second. He could feel Nayuta's heat through his lips, and he savoured every bit of it, his brain only thinking of how nice it felt. Warm and soft. As a result of these two feelings taking over him and overwhelming his tired body and mind, his tiredness caught up to him, his lack of sleep caused his consciousness to fade away bit by bit, but still making sure to let the warmth he was feeling as close as possible to him. It felt nice. And healing somehow.

The assignment that he swore to complete tonight was left unfinished, he'll probably regret it later, but right now, he wouldn't want anything other than Nayuta's warmth besides him. He moved away a bit to adjust his position to not hurt his neck and Nayuta, judging by the little unaudible grump he made, wasn't exactly happy. He was half asleep, but he still felt the warmth besides him slowly creeping away, making way to the unpleasant sensation of cold bothering his long awaited and needed sleep. It felt too comfortable for him to let it go away, he didn't like feeling cold, he didn't like to be disturbed in his sleep, so his head snuggled up to Reon's neck slowly as his lips brushed against his skin while making sure to take in the pleasent scent of whatever he was snuggling up to. It was calming. Too calming. He almost flashed a smile because of how much he liked this.

Kenta, who woke up half an hour later, remembering that Nayuta didn't have dinner, and expecting him to be awake searching for food, found the lights of the living room on. Cautiously, his phone in his hand, the leader of GYROAXIA approached the table, prepared to find a robber, but was greeted instead by a sight he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams, but which still, brought an exasperated but still genuine smile to his face. Nayuta and Reon were sleeping, cuddling with each other. The vocalist's head was deep engulfed into Reon's neck, his face showing how...nice it felt to him. A face so relaxed it seemed as if he was smiling. While the guitarist's hand was placed on his head, in a protective gesture, bringing him closer to him.

It was the least to say very unexpected, and maybe even strange for these two to be in such a situation. But Kenta noticed something was wrong with them for the last few days, and expected this to happen sooner or later. Yet, seeing this up close is really something.

Kenta smiled once more.

He really wondered what they'll do when they wake up next to each other after a few hours.

-"It'll be really interesting."

He went then to bring a blanket for them, from Nayuta's room, and after making sure the vocalist ate by seeing the empty dish on the table, Kenta went back to sleep, looking forward to what'll become of these two when they'll wake up.


End file.
